Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.63\overline{2} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 632.2222...\\ 100x &= 63.2222...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 569}$ ${x = \dfrac{569}{900}} $